fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos
is the first crossover film in the Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars movie franchise featuring the Pretty Cure characters from Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆, [[Candy Crystal Precure Go!|''Candy Crystal Precure Go!]], [[Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure|''Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure]], and [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. It is a huge collaboration project between Ichigomoon128, kirakiraprecurealamodé, OmegaPri, and Infinity Mirai on their respective fanseries. Synopsis * ''Transcript A widely popular carnival has been set up in Hōseki Town for the week. Known to carry a group of talented circus performers called Pierrot's Circus as the main attraction, the carnival has become a huge success. The girls from the current generation of Pretty Cure warriors hear the exciting news and decide to visit during school break. Little does everyone know the sinister intentions hidden behind the scenes of laughter and fun. Characters Pretty Cures Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ * Kitashima Sango / Cure Coral * Oizumi Minato / Cure Aquamarine * Kitakusano Hana / Cure Peridot * Oyama Kazue / Cure Amber * Kurono Anzu / Cure Obsidian Candy Crystal Precure Go! * Paige Fujiko / Cure Lolly * Tora Narumi / Cure Gumdrop * Raiko Sakura / Cure Lemony * Raiko Yuzana / Cure Limey * Amami Kaori / Cure BonBon Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure * Mirai Tomo / Cure Sound * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Prism Pretty Cure! * Yukimura Aine / Cure Infinity * Ninomiya Erina / Cure Meteor * Mitsue Sayuri / Cure Sparkle * Koshiki Miho / Cure Mystic Mascots * Clarity * Sweets * Gummie * Gureru * EnEn * Nemu * Yumeta * Momo * Frore Secondary Characters * Kurone Ichiro * Koizumi Sora * Koizumi Kotone * Queen Ethrel Movie Characters Pierrot's Circus * Ronnie * Louis * Finn * Rosa Groups The groups in Pretty Cure Sparkle Star: Carnival Chaos are based on the colour coordination of each Cure which is very much like Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. One group, however, being the black and white group includes a non-cure (Kurone Ichiro). Each group is sent to a different alternate dimension and verse one of the six main antagonists. Group 1 (Pink) * Cure Coral * Cure Lolly * Cure Sound * Cure Infinity Group 2 (Red & Orange) * Cure Amber * Cure Gumdrop * Cure Meteor Group 3 (Yellow & Green) * Cure Peridot * Cure Lemony * Cure Limey * Cure Sparkle Group 4 (Blue) * Cure Aquamarine * Cure BonBon * Cure Mystic Group 5 (Black & White) * Cure Obsidian * Cure Echo * Kurone Ichiro Bonus Stories Trivia * Sparkle Stars! is the first crossover movie to only have five Pretty Cure teams. * Sparkle Stars! is the first crossover movie to only have a non-cure participate in a battle. Merchandise Gallery Louis profile.png|Louis profile Finn profile.png|Finn profile References Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Fan Series crossover Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Collaboration